


Redoubt

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The away team is in need of some fortification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redoubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** WotD 9/1/13 - Redoubt
> 
> Not Beta read.

“Hurry!”

“I am hurrying, dammit.”

“We must find redoubt.”

“What?” McCoy ducked another stone that came flying at him, trying to side step roots, trees, and Chekov. He yanked on the younger man too keep him upright as Chekov started to fall.

“Is that the wrong word? A fortification, a closed off area that will allow us some defense. A barrier. That is wrong?” The words were panted as he ran to get as far away from the indigenous people as he would while not losing the doctor.

They’d been separated from the rest of the away team. They had stumbled on an encampment of native people and had not even remotely been taken for deities. Jim, Spock and some idiot who was supposed to be an expert in topography had run west, McCoy and Chekov had been on the other side of the clearing and had run east.

Spock’s voice had come over the comms immediately. _”Do not engage with phasers. They have spears and rocks, they are not advanced enough for our technology.”_

Jim had chimed in with _”They don’t even have bows and arrows yet!”_

McCoy just ran and cursed.

“I don’t know, kid. It’s probably right, you sound like a dictionary. And we definitely need a fort. Ouch, dammit!” A rock his his left arm, it wasn’t broken, but he was sure it was close. “Move! Find the shuttle or a fort.”

“The shuttle was west.” Chekov swerved around a tree and missed another rock. “How do they run so fast with such an armory of weapons? The rocks should weigh them down, not allow them to be this close behind us. There are no rocks on the ground except what they throw. Should we pick them up? Are they throwing the rocks and picking them up as they pass them?”

“KID!” McCoy barked. “Worry about how fast they can run without the weight, and move.”

“Yes, sir.”

Something whizzed by McCoy’s head and embedded in a tree. “Hey, Jim.” he yelled into his comm. “They’ve got bows and arrows, can I use a phaser now?”


End file.
